Gays Just Want To Have Fun
by supermanns'loisxx
Summary: Edward agrees to a bet with his younger brother Emmet to be gay and approach a girl of Emmets choosing. Unfortunatly it's the girl of Edwards dreams. How can he be gay and love her too? one shot, OOC,AH, cannon couples if ever made into a chapter story.


AN- decided to try my hand at a one shot, its been playing on my mind for a while and I half wrote it and the laptop broke and I realised I cant do it on my iPad D: major gutted, but i figured my laptop can still write and upload it just wont install anything! But anyway, hope you review and leave constructive criticism or nice comments : )

"okay, I officially hate my life!" I said to the mirror. I ran my finger through my hair and thought about what I had just agreed to. For some fucked up reason, I had just agreed to be a gay, for a bet. Fucking hell.

I groaned all over again and flung myself on the couch. Emmet, my little brother, had some seriously warped sense of humour. He had seen me talking to this girl, her name was Bella, she was…stunning. it's the only word even close enough to describe the beauty I saw in her, she barely even saw me before Blondie had turned her away and whisked her away from my sight.

I had sat in the bar, my head spinning. I searched for her and I found her again and for some asinine reason I told her I was gay and only looking for a new "BFF" I think was the phrase I used? OH GOD!

And now I had her number, the brown eyed goddess had given her number to me and she thought I was gay. I had to be around her though, I didn't know anything about being gay! Impulsively I called my brother and my other friend Jasper over.

Once they had arrived the three of us flopped down on the couch and started talking though my problem.

"but Emmet I told her I was GAY! There is no comeback for that major fuck up!" I said.

"Edward, maybe we can fix this. Why don't you keep pretending for now until we come up with a plan?" said Jasper.

"Jasper I have no idea how to be gay" I said, "how could I possibly convince her I was her faghag? I think that what she called me"

"that's good she called you that, it means she was seriously considering trusting you" Said Jasper.

Ever since Jasper had come out the closet so to speak, about 3 years ago now, he had freaked me out with the whole bisexual thing. don't get me wrong, I was cool with the whole thing but when he comes out with shit like that it just makes me go all funny.

"Jazzy im cool with you being bi and all but seriously dude, that was just weird" said Emmet.

"Anyway that doesn't matter" I cut in quickly, " what does matter is I need to appear gay to her, Jazz you are now my teacher of gayness" I chuckled.

They boys laughed around me and we devised a plan. I would scour the internet over the next few days learning all I could about gay talk, gay men and fashion. I had to be her faghag. No matter what.

~~GJWHF~~

I was so so tired, researching gay men was hard! I had to do this though, I had to know this beautiful woman, inside and out. I could still hear her voice and she giggled along to one of the jokes I cracked.

"eh? Helloooooo? Earth to Edward? DUDE!" shouted Emmet. "god seriously, I thought you had totally left us there"

I snapped out my Bella induced haze and stared at my brother like an idiot.

"what?"

Emmet rolled his eyes at me, "pay fucking attention bro!"

"okay! Sorry"

Jasper turned to me and said, "okay, so what have you learned?"

"um be flashy, confident, call her girlfriend A LOT, be trendy and give her advice on her clothes. Oh also be a good friend and never tell her that her ass looks fat if it does and do it no matter how much you don't want to say it"

" wow so the studying helped, no wonder you're a lawyer" said Emmet.

"har har, your funny, god imagine if my colleagues knew what I'm about to do? I just have to know her!" I said.

"okay, its time to text her, we have to make contact. don't look so frantic Edward, we will be here coaching you the entire time" my face contorted in to a mask of horror as I finally realised that this was real and I was really gonna pretend I was gay. Shit.

"Okay Jasper, what do I have to say?" I sighed. This was un-fucking-real, why was I doing this all for a girl that I barely knew? don't gathering, she was incredibly beautiful and graceful in her own clumsy way.

"Ok, type after me" Jasper readied himself to go in full on gay mode, so help me god, I'm going to hell for my behaviour. Oh well, I may as well go down swinging! "hey girlfriend! I was thinking you should come down to the bar for a Cosmo? Whatcha think? Hit me back bbs x"

I typed into my phone and hit send, a few minutes later, my phone rang with her reply.

_Yeah sure! I'll meet you at the bar in an hour bbs, you are so my new faghag bbs! xx - bellaa_

"well boys, I'm in" I said, clutching my phone.

I'm. so. Fucked.

~~GJWHF~~

An hour later I was propped at the bar with a bright pink drink, after the hell of being dressed by Jasper in tight jeans in a shirt, I needed anytime of alcohol to get me through this evening.

"Hey Edward!" Bella approached me and kissed me on both cheek. My heart stuttered a little, god I'm a fucking pansy!

"Hey Bella, how have you been girlfriend!" Fuck. My. Life. I was in so deep now and for some fucked up reason I would do anything to keep her; however, this is bloody ridiculous!

"I'm good babes! Let get shitfaced" she smiled at me and my heart leapt

_Catch a fucking grip Cullen! - Emmet_

Son of a bitch, they must be watching us! Our night continued on, us drinking and laughing, I was falling in love with the way her face pinked when she told an embarrassing story, or the way she threw her head back when she laughed and she clutched her stomach with her tiny arms.

Eventually, countless cosmos and mojitos later_, _we fell out of the bar and I asked her back to my flat. we stumbled through the door and she flipped on my stereo and Cyndi Lauper's 'girls just wanna have fun' came on at full volume and we started dancing round my living room, it was insane, I was a grown man and a lawyer at that and I was dancing round my living room in tight jeans to Cyndi Lauper, Jesus.

She stumbled over and over and then she stumbled into my chest, the whole room disappeared and all I saw was her and her flushed, drunken face parallel with mine. In my drunken stupor all reasoning went out the window and I leaned down and kissed her, her lips moving with mine and the torturous electricity was deliciously shooing through every part of my body and all that crossed my mind was that I was kissing Bella, the beautiful girl who thought I was gay. I was meant to be gay…being gay…kissing Bella…SHIT.

We broke apart and the lust and confusion was apparent in her face.

"Edward? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed, she struggled out my arms and my heart broke a little.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I can explain! I promise, just listen to me…please!" I pleaded with her, her beautiful face twisted with hurt and confusion.

" you are gay Edward! Why are you kissing me if you like men?" she screamed incredulously.

"that's just it Bella" I sighed and cast my eyes to the cream carpet "I'm not gay, I like woman, more specifically you" I looked at her shocked and angered face. She made no move to leave so I continued, "I really like you Bella, ever since I first saw your face in that bar, so full of innocence, I just wanted to take you home and protect you! But my stupid brother Emmet dared me to pretend I was gay and he chose you for me to pretend to, but then i got to know you Bella"

" YOU DON'T KNOW A FUCKING THING ABOUT ME!" she screamed, everything I said seemed to just make her more angry.

"I do! I know you hate expensive gifts, but you accept them because you don't want to seem ungrateful, you twirl your hair round your left hand whenever and round your right when you are flirting, you run your fingers through it when you are stressed! You are still embarrassed about that time in college where you got so drunk that you stripped and jumped in the pool naked" I took a breath, "I want to know more Bella, I want to know everything because you fascinate me beyond words and I don know how to stop feeling the way that I do!"

She stood there in deafening silence, absorbing how much I have noticed about her.

"I have to get out of here, don't call me again" she whispered, she then grabbed her jacket and other heel that had slipped off in the course of dancing and left me standing in the middle of the room shaking and sober.

I couldn't believe she had left me here, I sparkle that she brought to the room had left. I walked to the kitchen like a zombie and grabbed a bottle of scotch and a glass and continued to drink until the bottle was half finished and I drifted into a mind numbing sleep.

~~GJWHF~~

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

"Edward? Get your ass up NOW!" I could vaguely hear Emmet banging on my apartment door but I really couldn't bring myself to care about that. All that played on my mind was Bella's destroyed face.

"I'm about to break the door down bro!" Fuck's sakes.

I got up still clutching my bottle of scotch like it was my lifeline and opened the door to a rather tired looking Emmet.

"what do you want?" I asked bluntly.

"would you like to explain to me why I have Rose calling me at 4am to tell me my asshat of a brother fucked up with Bella and now she is planning to go back to hr parents in forks?"

He barged past me into the apartment and looked at me expectantly.

"I don't know what you want me to say, I kissed her and told her the truth and now she hates me, end of story" I said in a voice I could only describe as dead.

"And why are you sitting her and not trying to change her mind? You know you love her bro, why are you sitting here being an asshole instead of apologising to her?" asked Emmet.

"Because I'm a dick" I stated.

"Well you will get no argument here, get in a shower get dressed and go and see her, she's staying at the hotel above the bar"

I glowered at him.

"Just fucking do it Edward" he said.

I got up and showered and shaved, all the while thinking about what I was going to say to her. I went through everything I could think of in my head to get her to forgive me and I really hoped she would because although had only really known her a few days, I knew in my heart of hearts that I was completely and irrevocably in love with Isabella Swan.

I hailed a cab and made my way the hotel, I was nervous as hell and I really wanted to see her. Yet part of me wanted to run away because of my own fucked up past and issues.

I paid for my cab and made my way to Bella's room, I got to her door and lifted my hand and knocked on her door.

The door flew open and I was met with a very angry looking Alice, Bella had told me how Alice was her best friend and although she dragged Bella round shop after shop, Alice was her best friend and she loved her.

I knew in that moment I was entirely fucked.

"YOU, you are making my best friend leave me!" she screamed in my face, I was taken aback at how much force she had coming from her tiny lungs.

"I…uh…" I stammered

"BELLAHH! GET OUT HERE" she hollered into the room.

"for fucks sakes Alice, what do you want now…oh it's you" she said looking me up and down.

"can we talk Bella? Please? Ten minutes is all I ask" I said shakily.

"fine, Alice can you leave us alone for a while please?" she said as she turned away and walked back into the hotel room, Alice glared at me as she walked out of the hotel room.

"you have ten minutes, what do you want?" she said coldly, standing with her arms folded.

"Bella, I am so sorry I have hurt you, but I feel so confused because I've never felt this way towards another human being!"

"Why? There's nothing special about me Edward, you can have anyone you want to, so go find someone else to fuck" her comment took me aback, is that what she thought? That all I wanted was a fuck from her and then I would leave her? I knew if I had the incredible luck to make love to her I would never want to leave her, I would pitch up camp in her vagina if I had to! I walked closer to her and tears were free flowing down her face.

" I cant believe you lied to me Edward, but even though I thought you were gay I couldn't help but want you, you are beautiful and its not fair!"

I enveloped her tiny frame in my arms and she shook as she sobbed.

"Oh Bella, how can you not see yourself properly? You are the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent, sexy and incredible woman I've ever met! And how could you think I just want a fuck from you? Bella, I…I'm falling in love with you"

Silence descended on the room and she brought her face up from my chest to sink her brown eyes in to my green ones.

"I feel the same" she said with shaky conviction. My heart was fit to burst with those words she whispered into the silence of the room.

My face broke out into a huge grin at the same time hers did. Id never felt so happy in my life and it was all because of her.

"kiss me" she whispered breathily.

I didn't need to be told twice and fuck me were her lips soft, what started out as a sweet kiss built into a groping, lust and passion filled make out session that ended up with us on her bed touching each others bodies.

I felt up the skin on her stomach and round the sheer fabric of her bra while she moaned and grinded up on me, encouraging my cock to grow and harden in my jeans.

"Edward, I need you, please, I need you"

"Anything my Bella, I'll do anything for you" I said in to the crook of her neck, her nails clawed down my back and she pulled my shirt up and off my head, exposing my chest. Her eyes raked over my naked torso and she sighed contentedly, "see anything you like?" I teased.

"Oh yes Cullen, I see something I like, but there's something I want to see even more" that made me even harder if it was even possible and a grumble erupted from my chest.

"Hmm, miss Swan, I think there's something I wish to see first" I tore at her clothes until everything above her waist was entirely exposed, her soft D cup breasts jiggled as I removed her bra and somewhere along the line her jean covered legs had wrapped themselves around my waist and she was grinding up on me to relieve some of the building intensity she was surely feeling.

"Calm, love. We have all the time in the world" I whispered to her before attaching my mouth to her soft pink nipple, sucking and twirling it around my mouth while bringing my other hand to gently massage the other one. Bella threw her head back into the pillow while frantically pulling at my jeans, I gave the same treatment to the other boob, driving her wild.

I pulled back from her delicious breasts, letting her untangle herself from me and giving her access to me so she could lie me down and grab at my junk.

"Lift your hips Edward" she commanded and I obeyed.

She pulled off my jeans and left me in my boxers while she climbed on top of my waist and grinded up against me, I could feel my abs tightening and I thought about anything to stave it off, ah, Emmet in his boxers dancing round the room did it.

I focused back on Bella and the vixen look written across her face, turning me on more than I thought imaginable. I wanted her and she wanted me, there was no awkwardness or anger anymore, even the all consuming lust had dies down and all I could feel was her body and the sheer love emanating from me.

Her hands traced my chest and lay kisses all over me, I rolled over on top of her and pulled off her panties, removed my boxers and discarded them on the floor. I lined up my throbbing dick with her soaking wet core and slid it up and down her slick folds eliciting moans from her sweet mouth.

"ah, oh shit Bella I don't have a condom" I stammered, how could I be so stupid?

"its okay Edward, I'm on birth control, I have been ever since…ah um never mind, I need you please"

I didn't need anymore reassurance than that and I slowly pushed into her wet hole, it was like I had entered heaven it her. She arched her back encouraging me to begin thrusting into her.

"ungh, Edward, so…goood" she panted. And in that moment, that beautiful moment, I had to tell her.

"I love you Bella" I whispered in her ear.

She turned her intense gaze on me and said the three words id been longing to hear since I met her, "I love you too Edward".

My thrusts got faster and harder until I could feel her walls clenching around my dick and her orgasm washed over her while she screamed my name over and over, I exploded into her and kept thrusting until there was nothing left in me and I lay down on her spent body, breathing heavily.

"I love you Bella, I never want to be without you" you I said with honest conviction.

"I love you too, always" she whispered back as we drifted into a soft, dreamless sleep.

A/N-Phew! I think I need a cigarette after that bad boy! I was in-between making it into a chapter story but for now its just a one shot, but the way its been written it could easily be turned into one, so if you want it turned into a chapter story, let me know!

SL-x


End file.
